Kobin's Mansion
by King Ant
Summary: He recieves a tip that Kobin knew the truth about his daughter's death, only to find out the real player behind the game.


After hearing that a local drug dealer was involved in his daughter's death, operating out of an old museum, Sam slows the black 4x4 he was driving as he reached a dead end, blocked by a simple high topped fence and door through. Removing the keys, he stows them into his pants pocket, reaching down and opened the car's heavy door, gently closing it again. Grim, a former friend and colleague contacted him and told him about speaking to Kobin. The small, sleek Bluetooth headset fitted in his ear, in case she had to contact him.

During his time in 3rd Echelon, he normally used a simple optic wire for looking under doors, to make sure the other side was clear, before opening them. Since he never had any of the cool toys they gave him, he would have to improvise, and take the car's side mirror. Carefully punching the side of the far left side of the mirror's surface, the other side popped out. Sam manages to pry the thin reflective surface from its holder, and then he pockets it.

He knew the goons inside would be armed to the teeth, with automatics and sub machine guns, and he would be at a disadvantage with only his Mk. 23 handgun. Sam had learned to keep a number of ammo pouches on his belt, full of the usual 9mm handgun bullets and magazines, nothing too fancy, during his time on the run. Turning his attention to his gun, he slips it out of his pants waistband, checking the already loaded magazine, the chamber was empty, as he pulled back the slide, hearing the click of a round being loaded, then he replaces it into his waistband again.

Sam walked towards the gate, feeling the slight warmth on his hand as he turned the knob, coming out onto the main street. He would have to blend into the crowd, not to draw any attention to himself. His gaze turns to the big that overshadowed the surrounding area; he figured that's where Kobin was holed up, the neon lights were a bit of a tell-tale sign. Walking over to the sidewalk, he weaved through the civilians behind the cover of the cars; it would allow him some cover if this suddenly went wrong. As he neared the entrance of the mansion, Sam increased his pace, keeping his head turned to the side, keeping his face from coming into view. No doubt the street trash would have warned Kobin, so he would have to be careful about raising any alarms.

The large area of shadow covering the right side of the walls surrounding the outer parameter of the mansion caught Sam's attention, he thought about gaining access through there and over the wall. As he walking over the road, his eyes noticed a few windows on the 2nd level, it was a way in. Making a few last moment checks on his equipment, Sam gave a slight jump, grabbing the rough edge of the wall, his muscles tensed as he pulled up, he swung a leg over, and he landed softly on the tarmac on the opposite side. Taking the time to gain his bearings as he stepped back, he sees two guys to his left, one pacing back and forth past the windows.

Waiting till the patrolling guard was at the far side, Sam took a running jump, finding a purchase on a small, thin ledge of the window, and he jumps up and pulls himself over the window ledge, into the room. His heart rate had started to slowly race, he missed being in the field like this. The chance to catch his breath was short lived; the guard started moving closer to his position. He places his back towards the wall, waited till the other man came within 2 feet of his position; he decided to make his move. He got up, carefully but securely placing his hand over his mouth, the other quickly snapped the brittle bones in the neck. The noise of the falling body wouldn't be that loud, he caught the weight in his hands, just a taking the body's weight into his hands as he lowered it onto smooth wooden floor.

Stalking over the room in a crouch, he slowly opens the door, taking the presence of another hired goon at the banister, looking over onto the chandler lighting the room, and a patrolling guard on the far side of the large hall. Looking to his left, Sam sees a pipe that stretched over to the opposite wall. It would be secured to the wall, and it would take his weight. Sam quickly climbs the pipe, wrapping his legs round the circular object as he reached the roof; he slides along, pulling himself along its length till he reached the end, just in front of the small flower pot. He drops his legs, lowering himself down, landing softly and taking his surroundings in again. The only source of light was from the large chandler; it was limited and never covered his location. Perfect. Slowly, he moved towards the double glass doors leading out of the hall. He should be nearing Kobin by now, he thought as he ran past the stacked up antiques, paintings and old books lined alongside the walls.

He came out at a small room, two stair cases leading upwards, two goons walked down too busy chatting about the place being haunted. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips. Funny, that would be the least of their worries. Taking the gun into his hand, he waited till the stopped at the bottom of the stairs before raising the sights to his eyes. With one eye half closed, he took aim at their exposed heads, and then squeezed two rounds neatly into their skulls as their bodies thudded onto the wooden panelling on the floor. Sam stopped to listen for any sound, hearing none, he ran up the marble staircase on the right before stopping again at the double doors. Taking out the mirror, he slides it under the gap under the doors, tilting it left and right, seeing 4 thugs placed at the far right, 2 beside Kobin and another behind the door.

Taking a deep breath, Sam grips the gun tighter, but ready in an axis hold, for easy aiming. The axis grip is ideal for situations such as this, taking down multiple targets, quickly. Raising his gun to chest level, he kicks the heavy doors open with as much force as he could, knocking the guard over the metal railing surrounding the centre well that ran down the middle of the building. One down, three left, he thought as he found cover at the metal corner of the railings. Darkness was his friend, he needed to close all the lights, render them blind. The noise of gunfire hi through the panels of glass, stray bullets ricocheting off of the walls and the shouts of Kobin as he shot into the ceiling. Kobin started taunting Sam about how his daughter was a whore, she deserved to die and he would take care of Sam, like he did with everybody else that crosses him. This only served to fuel Sam's anger at the bastard that took his daughter away from him. Controlling his breathing, he took aim at the columns that served as light sources, squeezing a few rounds into two of them before taking cover again.

A few cries of not being able to see where he went same from them, choosing this moment to move, Sam stalks between the gathered two beside him. Lowering his gun downwards, he loosens a bullet into one of their feet, blowing a small hole into his foot, causing him to stumble. Sam brings the gun up into the other's throat, crushing his windpipe, then turns to the stumbling guard and thrusting his gun upwards, breaking his nose. He raises his Mark 23, taking aim for the remaining thug, shooting his leg causing him to be knocked down a few feet away from him. Crouching down again, he makes his way towards Kobin through the darkness. During the exchange with the two goons, his eyes had grown used to the darkness while Kobin was still bathed in a pool of light, which gave the advantage to Sam.

Taking the time to reload, he presses the clip eject button, keeping hold of it, as he replaced it with a new magazine. He released a bullet into the fallen guard's skull, being rewarded with a small fountain of blood flow from his head as it impacted. Rolling the empty clip in his hand, Sam threw it over the other side of the room, distracting Kobin for a moment as he ran out and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing it tightly.

"You mentioned something about my daughter." He says, growling the last word in anger. Kobin starts to panic.

"I never meant it Fisher, just let me go." The voice laced with fear at being held by this man.

"Make it up to me; tell me who you're working for."

"I-I can't tell you that. They're bigger than you, bigger than me, Fisher."

Sam starts to get impatient at his refusal to "help" him. He starts to drag him towards the glass table that stood beside them, a few empty glasses laid on it. He slams Kobin's head against the glasses, the table's surface smashing, small fragments sticking into his face and temple. Blood from the open wounds start to run down his thin face, dripping on his open shirt, down his chest and over his suit jacket.

"Try again. Tell me who you work for." He growls out the statement.

"You don't get it; they would gut me alive if they knew I talked."

"They're not the ones you should be worried about, right now." He looks up at the sound of a helicopter fly over as his grip on Kobin falters.

Looking round, Sam sees him trying to crawl away. He grabs him again, pulls him up and withdraws his gun to his temple. The familiar sound of the 3rd Echelon goggles sound, followed by the glass panels smashing and a few black figures sliding down on ropes. They slipped into the light, showing the trident goggles over their left eyes, a sign of Splinter Cells. One of them stepped closer to Sam, hand raised, speaking in a clear voice.

"Drop it, Fisher!"

A voice rings in his ear, ordering him to trust her and to go with them. Sam only registers Grim's voice through the mutters from the team.

"The Hell I will…" He says, tensing himself up, picking out his targets.

Kobin starts to speak to Sam, looking round slightly at him. "If you're talking to the Ice Queen, you should listen to her; she knows all kinds of things you would be interested in."

"Okay. You win this round. But if it's a set up…"

He loosens his grip, dropping it over Kobin's body before kicking him away. A dart from the lead Splinter Cell pierces his neck; his body begins to weaken, his world swimming. Slowly, Sam starts falling to the side, his eyes closing over.


End file.
